<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>A Slow Night Together by JellybeanSweet</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23101261">A Slow Night Together</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/JellybeanSweet/pseuds/JellybeanSweet'>JellybeanSweet</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>GOT7</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>M/M, Mentioned Kunpimook Bhuwakul | BamBam, Multi, Soft Kim Yugyeom, Student Kim Yugyeom, they're all soft</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-03-11</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-03-11</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-01 13:40:05</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,339</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/23101261</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/JellybeanSweet/pseuds/JellybeanSweet</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Yugyeom comes home to his boyfriends, Jaebum and Jinyoung, making dinner.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Im Jaebum | JB/Kim Yugyeom, Im Jaebum | JB/Kim Yugyeom/Park Jinyoung, Im Jaebum | JB/Park Jinyoung, Kim Yugyeom/Park Jinyoung</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>126</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>A Slow Night Together</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“Hyungs?” Yugyeom’s voice called out as he entered the front door of their home. He shuffled inside, throwing his keys into the little bowl on the table near the door before pulling off his shoes.</p><p>“Yugyeom-ah,” Jinyoung’s voice called out in response, “we’re in the kitchen.”</p><p>The younger shuffled through the front entry-way hall and turned into the kitchen, smiling as two faces looked directly at him.</p><p>“Hey,” Jaebum greeted, meeting Yugyeom halfway and pecking his lips before pulling back. He ran his hand over the boy's neck, massaging gently.</p><p>“How were your classes and shopping with Bam?” the oldest asked. He grabbed Yugyeom’s hips and placed him up onto the kitchen counter with ease, the youngest smiling brightly as he went.</p><p>“Bammie was happy to see me. We ate and he got a gift for his friend's job promotion or something.”</p><p>“Yeah? I’m glad, baby. What about classes?”</p><p>“They were okay today, nothing too bad. The, uh, my psych professor was a little… I dunno… rude?” The younger scratched his neck, pale face slightly flushed.</p><p>Jinyoung and Jaebum sighed together.</p><p>“You know you don’t have to go through that, angel,” Jinyoung murmured from where he stood over the stove.</p><p>“Just because a man is prejudiced against you doesn’t mean you have to listen to him,” Jaebum agreed.</p><p>“Noooo. It’s just… he’s super traditional, and he happened to find out I wasn’t straight, it’s fine,” Yugyeom tried to explain, but even he knew the argument was weak.</p><p>“You’re not a special case,” Jinyoung protested, “of course people stray from tradition. What right does he have to take it out on you?”</p><p>“Hyung. Seriously, it’s not a big problem.”</p><p>“You should really talk to someone about it, it’s against the law to be discriminatory, especially in a setting like that,” Jaebum said.</p><p>“I know, hyung, but the class hasn’t been too bad, yet…”</p><p>“You sound like something’s changing your mind, there,” Jinyoung observed.</p><p>“Well, yeah, I guess something kinda weird happened today? My professor said something that bothered me, but I forgot about it until just now. He said something like ‘everyone gets what’s coming to them’ but, like, more malicious? It was something like that, I just don’t remember.”</p><p>Jaebum and Jinyoung frowned in tandem.</p><p>“That is kind of weird,” Jinyoung muttered.</p><p>“But he could have been referring to anything,” Yugyeom pointed out.</p><p>“I’m sure it’s just your professor being an idiot,” Jinyoung snorted.</p><p>“Yeah, you’re right. Anyway, hyungs, what are you guys doing? Making dinner?”</p><p>“Yeah, Jinyoungie and I were craving some fried noodles, and we thought you wouldn’t mind if we ended up making dinner,” Jaebum explained.</p><p>“Of course I wouldn’t mind,” Yugyeom grinned.</p><p>Jinyoung stepped away from the stovetop, Jaebum immediately replacing him, then shuffled over to stand in between Yugyeom’s legs.</p><p>“Sorry,” he murmured, “I’m just worried about how other people treat you. I want you to be happy and I hate when your professor of all people upsets you.” He gently gripped the youngest’s neck and pulled him down into a warm kiss.</p><p>“It’s alright,” Yugyeom replied when he pulled away, smile growing the longer he looked at Jinyoung.</p><p>“These noodles are gonna be done in a few minutes,” Jaebum announced, letting Jinyoung return to the stove. He moved around the kitchen, grabbing bowls and chopsticks so the three of them could eat.</p><p>Jinyoung filled their bowls up once they had finished cooking and handed his own to Yugyeom before pulling him off the counter and carrying him to the couch in the living room. Jaebum already had the television turned on and was pulling up the drama they were all watching together.</p><p>Jinyoung set the boy down in Jaebum’s lap, Yugyeom’s head going to rest against the older man’s right shoulder, earning smiles from both of them. Jinyoung then settled down on Jaebum’s right, supporting Yugyeom’s back so the two older men could curl around him comfortably. He gratefully grabbed his bowl and chopsticks from Yugyeom, kissing his cheek before picking up some noodles and shoving them into his mouth.</p><p>“It’s really good, Jinyoung-ah,” Jaebum complimented, carefully eating around Yugyeom’s body who was nodding aggressively in agreement.</p><p>“Yummy,” he managed to go out in between bites.</p><p>Jinyoung laughed, eyes scrunching as he stared at his boyfriends shoveling food into their mouths.</p><p>“Thanks.”</p><p>It was quiet other than the tv for a while, Yugyeom finishing his bowl first. He set it down on the coffee table, leaning back into Jaebum and snuggling into his chest.</p><p>Jinyoung finished his bowl a few minutes later and set it next to Yugyeom’s to take care of later; when he leaned back into the couch, he pushed close against Yugyeom.</p><p>Jaebum wrapped some more noodles around his chopsticks, letting the excess sauce drip off into the bowl before bringing towards his mouth, but he paused when Yugyeom whined and opened his mouth. Jaebum laughed, gently sticking the chopsticks into his boyfriend's mouth so he could take the bite. He pulled the utensils out of the boy's mouth and lovingly watched him eat, giving him a kiss once he swallowed.</p><p>Jaebum finished up the rest of his noodles quickly, setting the bowl down with the other two before sinking into the couch.</p><p>They finished the episode of their drama and Jinyoung and Jaebum went to put away the dishes while Yugyeom dished out a small bowl of chocolate ice cream for the three men to share.</p><p>They returned to their seats on the couch and started up the next episode. They finished the ice cream quickly, putting it away and then resuming the episode.</p><p>Sometime during the second episode, Yugyeom shifted around in Jaebum’s lap. He whined when the older man gripped his hips and basically made him sit on his lap, legs on either side of Jaebum’s thighs. The boy fell quiet almost instantly once Jaebum tucked his face into his neck and started running his hand through his hair. It really said something about their relationship, how easily the man made the boy feel calmer.</p><p>The boy drifted just as the episode ended and Jinyoung suggested to Jaebum that they watch one episode of a different show and then head to bed.</p><p>Jinyoung turned on a random show, some documentary in English with Korean subtitles, and they watched it until the clock turned to 10pm.</p><p>“How about you go get settled for bed and I’ll clean up out here a bit?” Jinyoung suggested to Jaebum softly, and the older nodded.</p><p>Jaebum wrapped Yugyeom’s arms around his neck and scooted the sleeping boy closer to his chest. He wrapped his hands around the boy's thighs and stood up. Once he was standing, Jaebum adjusted the boy by pulling him a bit higher in his arms.</p><p>Jaebum made his way to the bedroom, laying the younger boy down on the edge of the bed. He pulled off his jeans and put him in a pair of sweats before he pulled off the shirt and replaced it with one he usually slept in. Jaebum pushed Yugyeom to the middle of the bed and tucked him under the covers.</p><p>Moments later, Jinyoung joined Jaebum in the bedroom. The undressed down to their underwear and then went to the bathroom to brush their teeth and such.</p><p>They soon returned to their room to see Yugyeom’s eyes cracked open just so, his body curled under the covers.</p><p>“Aw, look at our sleepy baby,” Jaebum cooed, slipping underneath the covers and pulling Yugyeom’s back into his chest. Jinyoung chuckled as he copied Jaebum’s movement, sliding into the bed on the other side and stopping once he was holding Yugyeom, chest-to-chest.</p><p>“Classes really did tire you out today, huh?” Jinyoung questioned. “And then shopping with Bam?”</p><p>“Mmmm…” Yugyeom nodded sluggishly.</p><p>“Well, the good thing is, it’s Saturday tomorrow, so we’re all free,” Jaebum reminded, fingers tapping a gentle rhythm on Yugyeom’s stomach.</p><p>The tapping of Jaebum’s finger and the motion of Jinyoung’s hand on Yugyeom’s neck was enough to ease him right back into sleep.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>